La revelión de las plantas
by Blanch2404
Summary: Zetsu ha hecho una lista de los que peor se han portado con las plantas desde que está en la orgnización y planea usar el Día de los Inocentes como excusa para su venganza. Sólo tres nombres permanecen en la lista: Tobi, Itachi... y Pain. Reto: Inocentadas en Akatsuki para el foro Akatsuki Rules.


Hola, Akatsukianos! Este es el "especial inocentadas atrasadas" de Zetsu!

Espero que me disculpen si no les gusta. Personalmente, Zetsu es un personaje difícil de transmitir. Espero que no os haya decepcionado.

Aclaraciones: La parte clara de Zetsu estará escrita con letra normal y la parte oscura en **negrita.**

* * *

**Inocentadas en Akatsuki**

_**La revelión de las plantas**_

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._Reto-Inocentadas-en-Akatsuki-para-Akatsuki-Rules__·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

_28 de Diciembre._

Esa mañana, Zetsu estaba fuera de la guarida tomando el sol, como todos los días a esa hora.

-¡Tobi, muérete!- se escuchó por toda la cueva antes de que el enmascarado saliera disparado lejos, muy lejos.

Zetsu suspiró aburrido. Todo como siempre.

-**No todo es como siempre**- dijo la parte oscura viendo el rastro de humo que había dejado Tobi.

-Hoy es el Día de los Inocentes- respondió su otra parte tranquilamente.

Ambas partes sonrieron de forma maliciosa.

-E**s** e**l **d**í**a** d**e **l**a **v**e**n**g**a**n**z**a **d**e **l**a**s **p**l**a**n**t**a**s**.**

.

Llevaba varios días pensando de quien vengarse. No podía vengarse de todos, ya que sería muy notorio.

Así que hizo una lista de todos sus compañeros para ir tachándolos.

_Konan._

Ella era la que menos mal le hacía a las plantas. Además de no cocinar nunca verdura (aunque por amenaza de Hidan), era la única en el mundo que no usaba papeles salidos de los árboles.

_Kisame._

Regaba siempre las plantas cuando él estaba ocupado o andaba fuera.

_Kakuzu._

Siempre se rehusaba a comprar cosas de madera (el plástico esa mucho más barato).

_Hidan._

Le solía ayudar de buena gana cuando trataba de podar lor árboles y nunca tomaba verduras.

_Sasori._

No solía usar madera para sus marionetas. Además, veneraba a los árboles por ser tan longevos.

_Deidara._

Era muy bueno con él y con las plantas. Nadie lo sabía, pero apreciaba la belleza de las flores.

Zetsu miró de nuevo la lista y vio a los más malos de los malos contra las plantas.

_Tobi._

_Itachi._

_Pain._

Tobi, todos y cada uno de los días, recogía un ramo ENORME a su sempai para que le perdonase al final de la noche todo lo que le había hecho durante el día. ¡Era un asesino!

Por otro lado, Itachi había llegado a devastar bosques con el simple uso de un Katon. ¡Peor que Tobi!

Pero Pain era el peor de los asesinos.

Todas las Navidades asesinaba a su novia, el árbol de Navidad, y a cientos de flores para regalarselas a Konan como Santa Claus que era. Pero eso también lo hacía en Año Nuevo, en San Valentín (si se acordaba), en su cumpleaños,... etc. Pero el peor crimen de todos:

¡Era vegetariano!

Y por eso había que castigar a los tres.

.

El plan contra Tobi era simple.

-Tobi, mira por la ventana. **¡Está nevando!**

Al escuchar eso, Tobi se giró emocionado a mirar por la ventana, viendo como caía hermosos copos blancos.

-¡Sí, nieve!- exclamó antes de abrir la puerta de la base y salir emocionado.

Y descubrir que no era nieve, sino algo de polvo blanco.

_¡Plaf!_

Y que le habían dejado fuera.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?- preguntó el azabache mirando hacia todos lados, comenzando a asustarse- Tobi piensa que esto no es divertido... ¡Abrid! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- exclamó aporreando la puerta.

Pero la puerta estaba atrincherada por obra y gracia de Zetsu.

.

Cualquiera diría que su plan contra Itachi iba a ser más complicado, pero eso es que no pensaban como él.

Atacaría a su punto débil.

-Zetsu, ¿has visto mis dangos?- preguntó Itachi un tanto impaciente- Compré veinte docenas ayer con el dinero del trimestre y han desaparecido.

-¿Has mirado en el cuarto de Tobi?

-**Al imbécil le encantan los dulces.**

Con algo de duda, el Uchiha se dirigió al cuarto del enmascarado. Entró con mucho cuidado e inspeccionó la habitación.

No tardó en encontrar un papel dirigido a él.

"_Lo siento mucho, Itachi-sempai, pero Tobi tenía hambre"_

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

.

Dos menos, ya sólo quedaba el plan contra Pain.

El líder entró en la cocina como si nada, descubriendo que no había nadie. Se acercó a la nevera mirando hacia todos lados, esperando que nadie descubriese su intento.

Sin que lo supiera, Zetsu estaba espiando desde debajo de la mesa.

-Ya está por caer- musitó su parte clara.

-**Si supiera de nuestro plan... ¡Ojalá se muera en el infierno ese asesino!**- dijo la parte oscura con el mismo volumen.

Habían puesto pegamento extra-fuerte en el mango de la nevera. Si lo tocaba, le sería imposible soltarse sin un poco del potingue raro de Konan.

Y Pain estaba por poner la mano sobre el mango cuando entró Deidara en la cocina.

-¡Hola, líder!- saludó sonriente, sobresaltando a Pain y haciéndolo separarse de la nevera.

-Me tengo que ir.

Deidara, muy confuso, vio al líder marcharse casi corriendo.

-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?- se preguntó el rubio mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una soda.

-¡**M**i**e**r**d**a**!**- exclamó Zetsu saliendo de debajo de la mesa y tratando de seguir a Pain.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Deidara haciendo que el peliverde frenase y se girase a mirarle.

El pobre rubio andaba tirando de su mano para que se separase de la nevera. Se le había pegado la lengua de la mano.

-**¡Pídele ayuda a Konan!**- dijo antes de volver a seguir a Pain.

.

Todavía le quedaba el plan B.

Pain se dirigía a su despacho después de buscar algo en la nevera. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Y Zetsu espiaba desde la puerta.

-Ya casi está- murmuró la parte clara entusiasmada.

-**Venga, siéntate, que no pasará nada**

Lo que pasaba es que, en un despiste del líder, Zetsu había entrado y había colocado en el asiento un kunai tan afilado que no se veía desde arriba. Si se sentaba, acabaría desvirgando al líder y estaría como tres meses sin poder sentarse.

Y Pain estaba por sentarse...

-¡KYAAAAAAHHH!

...cuando el grito de Konan resonó por toda la cueva, haciendo que Pain se irguiese y fuese a ver lo que pasaba.

-¡**J**o**d**e**r**!- exclamó Zetsu enfadado escondiendose en la pared.

¡Estúpida Konan, estúpido ratón que se coló en el cuarto de Konan y estúpido líder que se quedaba con la chica!

.

Bueno, estaba el plan C.

-Acércate, Pain- murmuró Zetsu.

La siguiente idea era preparar un tirachinas gigante y lanzarle varios pasteles a la cara cuando pasase frente a ellos.

-**Hala un poco más fuerte**- le recomendó su lado oscuro, que tenía más fuerza, tirando del tirachinas.

En ese intante, Pain pasó por delante sin fijarse en lo que había montado Zetsu.

-¡**A**h**o**r**a**!- exclamó antes de dejar escapar los pasteles.

Todo iba bien, iba de lujo. Casi habían alcanzado la cara de Pain.

Entonces, los pasteles se detuvieron a centimetros de la cara del líder. Zetsu, impresionado y confuso, se quedó completamente rígido, esperando para lo que sucedería.

-Shinra Tensei- fue el murmullo que se escuchó en medio del silencio.

Antes de que los pasteles volvieran hacia Zetsu.

-¡Aaahh!- exclamó huyendo del dulce volador.

Otro plan al traste.

.

_Muchísimos planes después._

Zetsu se acostó bruscamente en el mismo sitio en el que esa mañana tomaba el sol.

Plan Z a la basura.

-¡Me rindo!

-**¡Esto es imposible!**

Estaba agotado.

Ni imanes gigantes, ni laxantes en el almuerzo, ni acusarle de robar la biblia de Hidan, ni tratar de hacerle creer que Konan le era infiel...

¡Nada había funcionado!

-Lo siento, amigas plantas.

-**Hizimos lo que pudimos.**

-Es un rival muy fuerte para nosotros.

Y, tal y como había empezado el día, se acomodó para quedar viendo las estrellas y poder quedarse dormido por fin.

El silencio reinaba allí...

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Zetsu abrió los ojos de golpe.

¡¿Ese había sido Pain?!

Lleno de curiosidad, Zetsu atravesó las paredes hasta llegar a la habitació contigua al despacho de Pain. Con mucho disimulo, pegó la oreja a la pared y se dispuso a escuchar todo.

Parecía que toda la organización ya estaba allí reunida para auxiliar al líder.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado, Pain?!- esa era Konan, y lucía bastante preocupada.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay,...- esos eran los quejidos de Pain.

-¿Qué hace bocabajo en el puto suelo?- era Hidan, seguro.

¿Echado bocabajo? ¿Tan humillado estaba?

-Itai...- seguía quejándose el líder.

-Etto... creo que deberíais ver esto- esa parecía la voz de Itachi.

Se escucharon unos pasos. Zetsu se moría de ganas por mirar, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera.

-Esto es...- era Kisame.

-¿Un kunai, hum?- seguramente era Deidara.

-Parece caro- Kakuzu.

Zetsu estaba confuso. ¿De qué le sonaba eso del kunai?

-¿Qué hace un kunai en el asiento del líder?- parecía Sasori.

Un momento...

/**Flash Back**/

_Pain se dirigía a su despacho después de buscar algo en la nevera. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio._

_Y Zetsu espiaba desde la puerta._

_-Ya casi está- murmuró la parte clara entusiasmada._

_-__**Venga, siéntate, que no pasará nada**_

_Lo que pasaba es que, en un despiste del líder, Zetsu había entrado y había colocado en el asiento un kunai tan afilado que no se veía desde arriba. Si se sentaba, acabaría desvirgando al líder y estaría como tres meses sin poder sentarse._

/**Fin Flash Back**/

¡Era su plan B! ¡Se le había olvidado recoger el kunai!

Eso significaba que su kunai había acabado en...

Ewg...

Bueno, eso no importaba. ¡Importaba más que se había vengado!

Ya estaba deseando despertarse al día siguiente y ver a Pain todo adolorido.

Más feliz que una perdiz, Zetsu volvió a su lugar de descanso y se echó cómodamente. Esa noche dormiría plácidamente, sin ninguna interrupción por la noche, sin ninguna explosión que le despertase.

Porque Tobi no molestaría.

.

_Mientras, frente a la entrada a la base_

Tobi estaba acurrucado bajo el marco de la puerta, temblando de miedo.

-Tobi cree que esto no tiene gracia... Está muy oscuro para Tobi y hace frío...- balbuceaba el enmascarado girando la cabeza hacia todos lados.

En ese instante, vio una sombra moverse frente a unos arbustos cercanos.

-¡KYAAAH!- chilló mientras comenzaba a correr alrededor de la cueva- ¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO, NO MATE A TOBI! ¡SEMPAIIIIII!

Y eso que sólo era un conejito, si llega a ser un lobo...

* * *

Este one-short supongo que no será muy difícil de entender, pero si tienen alguna duda, comunicadmela mediante un review.

Que Jashin-sama os vendiga y felices fiestas!


End file.
